Sombres souvenirs
by loki-natsume
Summary: Un douloureux passé hante la fille de Vergil. OS.


Je me lance a écrire ma toute première fan fiction, je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête et je ne sais absolument si j'en suis satisfaite ou pas mais un jour il faut savoir prendre son courage a deux mains et se lancer.

* * *

Du sang, cette odeur acre et familière empli mes narines, mon cœur s'emballe, je me met a courir, j'ouvre la porte a la volée et je le vois, le corps de mon père, gisant au milieu d'une mare de sang, _son_ sang…

Je me précipite, hurle, le supplie de se réveiller, sa peau est si froide sous mes doigts d'enfants…

Je me réveille en sursaut, une fine couche de sueur recouvre mon corps, je reste la, pétrifiée, a revivre une fois de plus ce souvenir atroce, la ou mon enfer a commencer.

Personne ne savait que Vergil, fils de Sparda eut une femme, encore moins une fille, même mon oncle, Dante, l'ignorait, il ne l'a appris que 4 ans après sa mort, j'étais alors une gamine de douze ans, complètement paumée, dont la mère n'avait jamais pu se remettre de la mort de son époux.

C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé, j'avais entendue dire qu'un chasseur de démon aux cheveux blancs avait une agence du nom de « Devil may cry » je m'y suis donc rendue, connaissant bien le quartier, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se découvrir une nièce!

A partir de ce jour, je vécue avec lui, il me forma pour la chasse, grâce a lui j'en appris plus sur mes origines, et surtout sur mon pouvoir, bien sur j'avais moins de sang de démon que lui dans les veines, mais bien assez d'ambition pour devenir dangereuse.

Dante a toujours craint cette partie de moi qui lui rappelle mon père, mon attitude froide et condescendante lui remémore trop le frère qu'il a perdu…

- « Yuna arrête maintenant! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont morts! »

l'étincelle de folie qui brille dans mes yeux, pendant que je réduis en lambeaux les démons qui nous attaqués l'inquiète, comme a chaque fois que je ne me contrôle plus. Il m'attrape subitement par le bras et me secoue.

- « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! Bon sang reprend toi! »

- « Pardon » … je murmure « je me suis laissée entraînée… »

Il me prend dans ses bras, comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse.

- « c'est rien gamine, seulement j'ai pas envie de perdre la dernière famille qu'il me reste »

Je le regarde, ses traits sont fatigués, et il a le regard de ceux qui ont vu trop d'horreurs.

Je lui souris, et je sais qu'a ce moment je lui rappelle Eva, ma grand-mère.

Ses traits s'apaisent alors, et d'un enthousiasme qui sonne faux il me dit :

- « Allez viens gamine, je t'offre une pizza! » il me fait alors son clin d'œil « made in Dante »

Quand je le regarde, c'est mon père que je vois, a chaque fois cela me rappelle cet horrible nuit ou j'ai sus que mon père ne rentrerait plus jamais a la maison… cette nuit la j'ai perdue mes deux parents, ma mère se terrant dans un mutisme, les médecins ne savent même pas si elle se rétablira un jour… heureusement que Dante est la.

Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, si le démon en moi reprendra le dessus définitivement comme mon oncle le craint a chaque fois que je dérape, si un jour les démons nous laisserons vivre en paix, je sais seulement que tant qu'il y aura des démons, j'aurais un but a ma vie, et Dante aussi.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que nous deviendrions sans cela, après tout, tuer est la seule chose que nous savons faire, ont l'a dans le sang.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je sens le regard de Dante sur moi, il sait ce qui va se passer, il va entendre mes hurlements, pendant que je vais revivre une fois de plus cette scène irréelle, il sait qu'il va arriver dans ma chambre en courrant pendant que je me blesserais en me débattant contre des monstres qui ne vivent que dans ma tête, et qu'il va passer la nuit a me bercer pendant que je sangloterais dans ses bras en suppliant mon père de revenir…

Mais le lendemain tout sera redevenu normal, nous n'en parlerons pas, les masques serons en place et je serais glaciale et invulnérable, car après tout, les démons ne pleurent pas…


End file.
